Can we all make it together?
by Miko37367
Summary: Alright, Sesshomaru captures Kagome and wants her to help him find the jewl shards! But what happends when he suddenly developes certain feelings for the miko?  I don't own any Inuyasha charecters! Storey is all one chapter by the way!


**Kagome captured!!!**

Kagome walked through the forest thinking about what she had said to Sango. "I'll be back before nightfall, so don't let Inuyasha worry!" She had said waving to her friend as she left. She wanted some time to herself and she wanted to find some nice herbs for Miroku. He had sucked in some poison insects the night before and despritly needed treatment. But here she was in the late hours of the night wondering around the feudal era alone and helpless. She beggan to feel the sweet drip down between her breasts as she whipped the sweat from her forhead sighing.

Kagome: Gods its hott... Too hot for night time...

She stepped out into a clearing and gazed upon the cherry blossom trees everywere alone the forests line of trees.

Kagome: This is so pretty, but why can't I find camp? I thought for sure it was this way...

Suddenly Kagome heard somthing behind her! She swung around on her heel and instantly felt her breath excape her as she wittnessed Sesshomaru standing only inchess from her face!

Kagome: Se-Sesshomaru-

He took her face in his hand and smirked.

Sesshomaru: What are you doing out here so alone miko?

Kagome: I-um...

She stumbbled over her words and stopped as she felt the feeling of cold metal clamping over her wrists. She drew in a sharp breath and held it in.

Sesshomaru: You can find the Shinkon jewl shards can't you girl?

Kagome: Yes, but Sesshomaru-Inuyasha will... He better not know your doing this- he can-

Sesshomaru: -He will do nothing, my stupid half breed brother can't even barly hold the sword father gave him... What makes you think he is anything equal to me?

Kagome: Please, Sesshomaru-I'll help you find a shard or two, just let me go... One of my friends are very sick and need my help!

He caught her by the throat and upon removing his had, a steel clamp was able to be felt over her smooth delicate skin. She then heard chains and noticed he tieing her up to Au un, his dragon servant.

Sesshomaru: Don't worry, I know you shall find shards for me. You shall come with me now... Also, you will adress me as Sesshomaru-sama...

Kagome stumbled over the chains after Au un began to pull her.

Kagome: I'll never call you Sesshomaru-sama!

He chuckled to himself and continued his pace of slow emotionless glares back at her. Kagome hated the thought of helping "him" find the shards of the Shinkon jewl! She wouldn't be taken alive, at least not presentable... She forced herself onto the ground and allowed herself to be dragged throught the dirt.

Sesshomaru: Your getting dirty miko, have you no self respect?

Kagome: Go to hell, I wont be taken with you!

He was becoming impatient now, but did nothing to show her he was. He kept his pace until they reached a very wooded areah where Rin and Jalkin sat around the camp fire laughing and cooking fish. By now she was scratched up and dusty all over, she watched Rin jump to her feet and beggin to run over smiling.

Rin: Haha, hello Kagome!

Sesshomaru put out his arm covering the sight of Kagome and spoke in a very stern voice.

Sesshomaru: This girl is not to be played with Rin, she is a prissoner of mine who will help find the jewl shards...

Rin stopped in her stepes and ran back over to Jalkin sitting down after pausing once more to look at the miko's dirty face. Sesshomaru turned and walked over to her watching her slow uneasy breaths excape her. She was so delicate to him, with his demon strength he could break her little soft neck with the gentle pressure of his hand.

Kagome: Please, lemme go, I-I'll do anything...

Sesshomaru: No need, you will find my jewl shards...

She winced inward and felt tears coming to her eyes, but stopped herself. She hated the thought of crying infront of him, the last thing she needed was him knowing that she was breaking.

Kagome: I'll never help you Sesshomaru!

He croutched on one knee and pulled on the chain holding her neck prisoner. Her head jerked twords his face as he gazed into her beutiful blue orbs. They were so gentle even when she was mad.

Sesshomaru: You are very dirty miko, an embarrasment to me and the ones I travle with.

Kagome: Thats the point! Go to hell, I will never cooperate!

Sesshomaru: Hehe, your quite the little fire when your angry miko...

Kagome: Don't get so cheery with me bastered!

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself and unhooked the chains from Aun un. She watched in embarrasment as he slowly gathered the chains in his hands and walked over to her. She looked up nerviously and cringed as he beggan to walk past her.

Sesshomaru: Come...

Kagome: Where?

Sesshomaru: You need a bath, I can smell the human on you and its overpowering...

Kagome: Screw you, I hate you Sesshomaru, go away!

He glanced down at her with an emotionless stare and beggan to walk again dragging her.

Sesshomaru: Do you really wish for me to leave you here? Chains and all?

Kagome: I wouldn't care, Inuyasha would come for me!

Sesshomaru: Right, not if hes out rutting with that dead miko of his.

Kagome: He would do no such thing, he promised me he wouldn't!

Sesshomaru: Heh, promises mean nothing to a half breed like him... But I shouldn't taint the demon name like that-its the lust of that human side in him...

She stopped and let her mouth drop to a frown and let her eye brows settle so she wasnt making a nasty face at him any more.

Kagome: Maybe... Youre right... But miroku, he needs those herbs I found!

Sesshomaru: That monk will live, hes gotten worse injuries. But it will be painful for him...

Kagome pulled against her kidnaper as dust beggan to stire around her.

Kagome: I need to get to him, please!

Sesshomaru did not reply, simply kept on walking. After a long while of silence, they came to a hot spring. She blushed when he walked over and picked her up bridal style. She felt an ounce of arounsel and quickly pushed it back down.

Kagome: Unhand me!

Sesshomaru: As you wish...

**Midnight bath!**

He dropped her into the water with a sploosh and she slowly began to realise she was not able to come up! The chains were weiing her little body down! She struggled to get them off her but was unsuccessful, she felt darkness beggining to flood in her eyes, then she suddenly felt a strong arm wrapping around her waist. After she felt the night air on her face she took a breath and started coughing. Kagome then realised she was laying over Sesshomaru's bare shoulder! She blushed and couldn't keep herself from looking over at his arm that should have been missing, but was replaced with a demon's arm. She shuddered as she felt that he still wore his pants, but had removed his pure white top.

Kagome: Please Sesshomaru, lemme go...

She heard him growl in his muscular chest.

Sesshomaru: You shall call me Sesshomaru-sama women...

Kagome: Please, I just want to go home...

She nuzzled into his shoulder, not because she wanted to, but there was no other way to hide her face from his belittling glare.

Sesshomaru: Get cleaned up women...

She noticed that he still held her chains tightly in his grip, he wasn't letting go of her. Did he expect her to clean herself like this?

Kagome: My name is-

He didn't let her finnish, Sesshomaru forced her back against his chest and beggan undressing her carfully.

Kagome: Stop it, you of all idiots will not see my body!

He pulled on the chain around her neck recieving a grunt from her. He took off her shoes and socks last throwing everything to the side of the spring. He could feel her heart beat through his chest as it came out of her back quick and sharp.

Sesshomaru: Now hold still.

Kagome: I wont, let me go you nasty creature!

Sesshomaru had never been talked to like this. He was unsure of what to say, all he wanted was to simply make her look presentable to others they may run into.

Sesshomaru: Fine...

He soaped up his clawed hand and beggan forcfully washing her shoulders and then moved down to her stomach. He felt her shiver and quiet herself quickly, he stopped his hand from wandering too far down and then forced her to lay over one arm while he washed her back. She had very smooth skin for a human, but he couldn't figure out why she had suddenly silenced herself.

Sesshomaru: Are you alright miko?

Kagome: Fine...

She had a shaky voice, Kagome felt herself becoming aroused and was tring to depritly keep it down-deep down inside.

Kagome: Inuyasha will come for me you know...

Sesshomaru: Hehe, thats I funny thought... Inuyasha coming up to see this sight, surly you don't wish that women...

Kagome got up after he rinsed her and fell against his chest.

Kagome: Maybe yer right, maybe hes off mating Kikyo...

Sesshomaru: That would be typical of him and his human heart...

Kagome: Just because hes got a human heart means nothing... If anything he can love more.

Sesshomaru smirked at her defiantce.

Sesshomaru: I've cleaned every of you, except your feminin areah and your breasts.

She blushed and looked up into his emotionless eyes.

Sesshomaru: What?

Kagome: Uh, I can-

Sesshomaru: -You are chained girl, I cannot let go of you or you will sink.

Kagome: I know but...

Sesshomaru shifted himself so he sat against a rock and allowed Kagome to face him wile straddleing his lap. He handed her some soap and watched her lather her hands with it. Kagome was aware of his gaze, but knew she had better not make him too mad, he had complete control right now.

Kagome: Sesshomaru, why were you so gentle before? When you took off my clothes and washed me?

He controled himself as she washed he pink little breasts and they poked out from attention.

Sesshomaru: I would never hurt or destroy what is mine...

She wanted to tell him that she most certainly wasn't HIS, but for once they were having a civil conversation...

Kagome: Oh...

He could smell her puzzlment and watched her rinse her breasts and move down to her bare pink pussy. She heard him purr a bit as she gently washed below and rinsed. Kagome's face was red hot now, she was embarrest and a bit arounsed as well.

He sniffed the air catching her sent in the slight breeze. When she was finnished, he got up and threw her-not too carfully-over his bare shoulder. Sesshomaru then picked up his dry kimono and threw it over her naked slender body. Upon reatching camp, Sesshomaru dropped Kagome to the ground with a thump and chained her to the tree he would be sleeping in. He glanced down and saw her pleading eyes of worry, then Sesshomaru kneelt on one knee and wrapped his kimono top around her so that her breasts and pussy were covered, but not her back side. He tighed the sleeves over her ass earning a blush from her.

Kagome: Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru:-Don't struggle against these chains, you'll only hurt yourself. And don't even try to leave, I can hear the sound of every leaf in the forest when it falls...

Kagome was so frustrated now, he still wouldn't let her go! Not even after that little talk in the spring that didn't make his seem like such an ass!

Sesshomaru: We will travle west tomarrow, I need to get back to my castle...

He lept up into the trees erning a slight "eep" from the girl.

Kagome: Yes, Sesshomaru-sama...

He glanced down and lifted his eye brow in fasination. She actualy caved...

**Sesshomaru's new "geust"...**

After walking for many hours the next day, Kagome felt her legs beggining to weaken by the time noon rolled around. Sesshomaru could sence her weakening and decided to approch her in the back of the line. Rin glaced up at him and ran ahead with Jalkin. He beggan to walk next to Kagome as Aun un trudged onward pulling her, almost tripping her every so often. Sesshomaru watched in amusment for a few moments then quickly wrapped a clawed hand around her waist. She staitend up quickly thinking he would kill her for being so weak, instead she found herself being lifted onto the two headed dragon's back.

Sesshomaru: You will be a geust in my home girl, that means you shall be repectful and dressed properly.

She nodded, what was she to do? He was in control now.

Sesshomaru: Can you be a good girl for me so I do not have to tell the servants to ready my dungeion?

She felt her stomach drop, then turned to him with worry in her eyes.

Sesshomaru: Can you?

Kagome: Yes...

He smirked and the castle came into view. It was actualy very beutifull... Kagome melted when she saw the wonderful garden out front. Rin had definatly been here before because she ran ahead with Jalkin giggling.

Kagome: Its beutiful...

Sesshomaru: Yes, I would not live anywere els...

After making it inside, Kagome felt him pull on her chains and he swiftly led her to a door. A servant at the door looked at him and tilted her head over to Kagome.

Servant: Sesshomaru-sama, shall I take her to the dungeion?

Sesshomaru: No, she shall go with me to this room.

The servant bowed and left his sight. Kagome watched as he unlocked the room and opened the door. Upon entering, Kagome saw the fluffy white carpeting, a huge mat in the middle of the floor with many pillows, and a dresser and wardrob also. The room was candle lit and quite romantic to her.

Sesshomaru: Put on this kimono.

He handed her a black kimono with shimmering blue flowers glittering thier way up the side of the kimono.

Kagome: Thank you Sesshomaru-sama...

He sat on the mat and watched as she untighed the back of his top he had barrowed her.

Kagome: I-I can't put this on with taking off the chains...

Sesshomaru unchained all but the chain around her neck and she dressed herself quickly trying to cover herself as much as possible, she had to put it on from the feet up though.

Kagome: There, done...

The kimono brought out her lovly body and eyes like he had never seen.

Sesshomaru: Good, dinner is almost ready, Rin and Jalkin will eat before us...

Kagome: Oh-okay...

She dropped to her knees as he held the chain in his hands that led to her neck. He thought about how awful this would make him appear to his servants and Rin.

Sesshomaru: Will you not run away?

Kagome: What?

Sesshomaru: Will you stay here at my castle if I unbind you.

She let a smile come across her face, "Could he actualy be serious!?" she thought nodding.

He walked to her and unlocked the horrible metle prison.

Kagome: Oh thank you Sesshomaru-sama!

He said nothing as he rose to his feet.

Sesshomaru: I'll see you soon, and I warn you-do not run from me women...

She nodded and watched him leave the room.

Kagome: Well, I geuss I have no choice... Dinner time, here I go!

**Dinner with a demon lord!**

Kagome walked out into the dinning room where two chairs stood side by side at a long marble table of food steeming and ready to eat. The room was very spaciaous, but quaint. Kagome walked to the chair to her left and hopped in it smiling!

Kagome: Oh thank Gods, now I can finnally fricken eat some real food!

But before she could make her plate, the doors to Sesshomaru's chanbers opend and Sesshomaru walked out dressed in his regular clothing with the same emotionless stare.

Sesshomaru: Good of you to join me miko...

She turned away from him realizing that he was not going to sit anywere els but next to her!

Kagome: Uh-hello Sesshomaru-sama...

Sesshomaru wasn't sure, but he was beggining to feel like he hadn't in countless years. Being around Kagome made him feel very strange, he would start to think about her and get butterflies-though he would never admit to himself that it was her who caused them. He sat down slowly and beggan to make his plate, it seemed like he was ignoring her for a minute. Until he finnaly spoke.

Sesshomaru: You should eat Kagome...

She was stunned, he actualy called her Kagome? Wierd...

After a long moment of silence, Kagome strechted and covered her mouth as she yawned.

Sesshomaru: Do you tire of me already Kagome?

Kagome: Um, no-I just... We walked alot today!

Sesshomaru: Indeed...

Sesshomaru felt his nose twitch and noticed he had caught her sent amidst all of the food. It was sweet, like strawberrys. She ate slowly, mostly from nerviousness. She had never eaten with a lord of demons before. Sesshomaru sat back in his chair and drew in a sigh-but stopped when he saw Kagome staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

Kagome: Why did you get another arm Sesshomaru-sama?

Sesshomaru: I knew I would need one to save Rin from a bandit the other night. He took her because he wanted somthing from me... What it was-I don't know.

Kagome: It must be hard to be so powerful all the time...

Sesshomaru: I do not fear any man or demon, so I do not worry...

Kagome looked down at her plate of warm rice and some vegitables.

Kagome: Sesshomaru-sama, do you ever plan to be with a women?

Kagome watched Sesshomaru strugle in himself and then he spoke.

Sesshomaru: When I find one who is worthy of me, then I shall be with her.

Kagome: Oh, well I never even emagined you loving any one...

Sesshomaru: I have fought lot in my time Kagome, eventualy-like everything, I shall die. I will need another to carry on as lord of the western lands...

Kagome: Oh-I see...

Sesshomaru rose and straightend before walking to the door. He stopped and glanced behind him.

Sesshomaru: If you need me, I'll be in my chanbers...

Kagome did not face him as she heard the door slide open then close. For some reason, she pittyed this demon, she felt like she knew he was alone and sad. Maybe that was always his problem, maybe he was just afraid of being alone...

Kagome: I really shouldn't let him feel alone, I have always hated the thought of being alone...

She rose and swiftly ran through the doors leading to his room. When she got to his door, she knocked and paused for him to say somthing.

Sesshomaru: You may enter...

Kagome slid the door open and stepped into view, he was sitting shirtless in an armchair reading some scrolls.

Kagome: Sesshomaru-sama, can I speak with you?

He lowered his scroll to the ground and smiled slightly patting his leg telling her to come over to him. Kagome walked carfully over to this potentially dangerous demon lord and sank to her knees next to him. There was a long pause, but then Kagome peeked her face up to him.

Kagome: Sesshomaru-sama, are you alone in your travles?

Sesshomaru: No, I travle with Jalkin, Rin, Aun un-

Kagome: -No, I mean... Do you long for a mate?

He lifted his brow and smirked.

Sesshomaru: Heh, I need nobody... I'm not afraid to walk this world alone like many before me...

Kagome: But what you said before, you said that you would need an air to the throne-

Sesshomaru: -That is no concern to you... There is no demon or human I would couple myself with...

Kagome stared at the floor, then up at his claws wich were now digging into the arms of the chair. She flinched knowing he was becoming uncomfertable.

Kagome: Well I was just asking because you know, nobody needs to be alone...

Sesshomaru: Go to your room Kagome, I will bring you to Inuyasha tomarrow...

She was stunned, what about the jewl shards?

Kagome: But, what about-

Sesshomaru: -I don't care for them anymore... You should go anyway, keeping a prisoner is not like me at all...

Kagome: But you should not keep yerself cooped up like this all the time! You have little Rin who needs teaching, and Jalkin who is waiting to become your scrollsmen. You need to become the lord your father would have wanted!

Sesshomaru: Enough Kagome, go to your room...

Kagome rose to her feet and stomped staring him down.

Kagome: I won't, I hate creatures like you-they are only alone because they WANT to be!

He was out of his chair before she knew it and had her in his arms with his face inches from hers.

Sesshomaru: And what do you plan to do Kagome? What can I do... Do YOU plan to stay with me here and help me rule the western lands? Heh, surly not...

Kagome: ...

She couldn't speek, what would she say? She had to help Inuyasha find the jewl shards and save the world... She couldn't stay with him... He let her go softly and smirked turning her and forcing her out his door.

Kagome: Goodnight Sesshomaru-sama...

**Thoughts in the night...**

Kagome lay on her mat and sofly played with a few strans of hair. She was on the verdge of tears for some reason. She knew she HAD to go back to Inuyasha, but for reasons unknown to her, she didn't want to... A day ago she was a prisoner, now it seemed she was a geust in her friends home... And something about him made her feel strange. She felt like he was something rare and indeed need of her help. Kagome thought about that night at the hotspring, and the gentle way he toutched her that night. How could she get that back and make it somthing more? She then beggan to think about how it would be to live here with him... Could she do that? Would he let her? When he asked her if she would help him rule over his lands, what would he have said if she simply said "okay"?

Kagome: He dosn't have to be alone...

Before she really thought about it, Kagome was out in the hall headed twords his room. The lights were all out, only the pale moonlight lit the room and danced on his beutiful face. She walked over to him and sat next to him mat looking upon this makings across his face. She jumped as he opened them slightly.

Sesshomaru: You should be sleeping miko...

He could smell her fear and decided to put her at ease.

Sesshomaru: Are you frightend Kagome?

She blinked and settled her fear.

Kagome: Um, no...

There was a long pause, then all at once, she laid across his bare chest rubbing his muscles with her delicate hands.

Kagome: Oh Sesshomaru-sama, if I could take any pain you had away I would...

Sesshomaru felt somthing waking up inside himself, it was like somthing so new and wonderful was trying to excape... He almost feared it, but kept his composure.

Sesshomaru: No mortal can do it my dear, it is a pain that will never be helped...

Kagome: I-I WANT to help you...

She felt his arms coming up around her as he beggan to sit up, as he got up he cradled the back of her head as she struggled to look away from him.

Sesshomaru: Let me look into your sould Kagome...

He forced her face up to look at him and smirked.

Sesshomaru: You have wonderful eyes for a human...

She blushed and turned away fast erning a growl from his chest.

Sesshomaru: You want to help me but you won't even look at me...

Kagome had never liked to look anyone in the eyes for some reason, but for him, she made an exception. She glanced up and kept her stare on him, her eyes were the darkest blue he had ever seen and they seemed to be begging him for somthing as glitter appeared to flood in them.

Sesshomaru: Thats better...

She blushed and turned away again, then felt his hand slipping up her side to her breast.

Kagome: Sesshomaru-sama, I want to help you... I don't want you to be alone anymore!

She fell into him as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Sesshomaru: You don't want to help yourself?

Kagome: We can save eachother from falling into darkness

She then felt him beggin to pure as she played with his hair.

Kagome: I have stopped trying to be with some one, because they always hurt me...

Sesshomaru: I would never hurt you Kagome...

She sighed and relaxed on him. She had always thought of him as her enimy, but now things seemed diffrent...

Sesshomaru: Will you stay with me Kagome?

Kagome: Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama... When I'm with you, I do not feel so alone...

He heard all he needed to, rolling on his side he took her with him rolling her to her side as well. There they sleped, her in his arms, him sarrounded by her sent.

**Garden fun, and Inuyasha's here!!!?**

The next morning, Kagome was nuzzled awake by Sesshomaru why was up long before her but didn't want to mover her sleeping body.

Kagome: Hehe, Sesshomaru-sama!

Sesshomaru: Wake up Kagome my dear, I have much to do today...

She rolled over so he could rise from bed.

Sesshomaru: You may bath in my spring if you wish...

Kagome's eyes widend, she remembered last night and how gentle he had been with her again... She had also agreed to stay here with him, but that didn't bother her. She was ready to be his.

Kagome: Okay, are you coming with me?

He smiled and nodded, before she knew it they were in the hotspring and he was washing her soft skin as the soap permiated the room. He gently rinsed her and kissed her shoulders as she giggled slightly.

Kagome: I've always liked bathing, but now I think I like it even more now!

He allowed her to wash him, and after getting dressed, they headed for the garden. Kagome now wore a red kimono with a golden dragon slithering up the side. They stepped into the garden where Rin was waiting.

Rin: Oh, hello Sesshomaru-sama!

Sesshomaru: Rin, this women is no longer a prisoner to me, she will now stand as my equal...

Rin: Okay my lord! Hello Kagome, want to play!?

She nodded and they bolth ran into the garden and began checking out the roses and lillies.

Sesshomaru: Be good for lady Kagome Rin, I'm going to my study...

Rin: But my lord, you study all the time!

Kagome: Yes Sesshomaru, you should stay here with us!

He smiled and turned to them looking in Kagome's beutiful eyes.

Kagome: Well?

Sesshomaru: Of qourse I'll stay with you...

He walked to the bed of roses and placed a light kiss on Kagome's soft cheek.

Sesshomaru: Make sure your carful Rin, these roses have thorns. Rin then watched where she held them, but continued to admire thiere beuty.

Kagome picked a few diffrent typs of flowers to admire them for herself, then turned to Rin who now held a basket.

Kagome: Here you are Rin, take these inside to one of the servants. She will put them somwhere nice.

Rin: Okay Kagome!

Rin ran twords the castle's entrance and slide the door open. Kagome and Sesshomaru stood in the garden for a bit and then made thier way over to the stone fountain in the center.

Sesshomaru: You think you will be happy here?

Kagome: Yes Sesshomaru-sama...

He leaned in to kiss her but was stopped just as the shriek of Rin came from the castle!

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama!!!

He took out his sword and lept over to the shaken girl, he saw that her little basket of flowers lay by the door.

Sesshomaru: What is it Rin?

Rin: There is a monster in the castle!!!

Kagome was next to him by now panting and looking shaken as well.

Sesshomaru: Stay here Kagome, keep Rin safe...

But before he could leave them alone, he looked up to see Inuyasha's foot smash the basket and the flowers inside.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: What in the hell are you doing with Kagome...

He beggan to walk over to Sesshomaru and took out his Tesiga with a chuckle.

Sesshomaru: Do not step any farther halfbreed...

Inuyasha: Oh screw off Sesshomaru, thats really old by now...

Sesshomaru: You shall not lay a hand on this women or her child...

Inuyasha: That kid isn't Kagome's...

Sesshomaru felt his blood begin to boil and serge throught his vains...

Sesshomaru: Do you wish to kill her infront of a child's eyes?

Inuyasha: I'm not out ta kill Kagome, but you-I'll LOVE to kill any day...

Sesshomaru knew his brother had the softest heart for children, and did not fulter when he made up his mind.

Sesshomaru: Here then, I'll give you a free shot...

Sesshomaru stood still with his dimening stare as Rin ran over infront of him before Inuyasha could slam his sword on him.

Inuyasha: Get outta my way kid!

Rin: No please, don't hurt my lord!

Kagome: Inuyasha stop it!

Inuyasha managed to glance up at Kagome long enough to see her tears forming in her eyes... Before he could speek-Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kira came out of the sky and landed next to Kagome.

Sango: Kagome, are you alright!?

Kagome: Yes, I'm fine thanks...

Shippo: Kagome!!!!

He lept into her waiting arms and she hugged him happily as Sesshomaru left the side of Rin and went over to Kagome.

Sesshomaru: So everyone is here...

Inuyasha: Kagome, what happend, what did this bastered do to you!?

Kagome: Nothing Inuyasha, he was... Very kind...

Inuyasha: Wha?

Everyone silenced themselves as Sesshomaru walked forward to hug Kagome's hip.

Sesshomaru: Kagome has decided to live here with me... She wants to stay...

Sango: Kagome...

Shippo: But-you can't!!!

Kagome: Please everyone, I want to... honest...

Inuyasha: I see...

Sesshomaru led them all into the castle and gave them lunch, he and Inuyasha sat at sepparate ends of the table, but enjoyed it-they could glare one another down easier. ;)

Inuyasha: What are YOU looking at Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Heh, I'm treating my geusts-not that I consider YOU anything better than a meger dog...

Kagome had to interupt at this point as she heard a growl excape Inuyasha.

Kagome: Uh, how about we all just drink to our good health and go to bed!

Sesshomaru knew what she was trying to do, even though she knew that Sesshomaru would win the fight, she didn't want it to happen like that-not ever. She cared for them bolth, Inuyasha as a brotherly love, and Sesshomaru, well-she didn't know exactly how she loved him yet...

Kagome: Good night everyone!

Sesshomaru took Kagome by the arm and led her down the hallway to his room, the others walked away with servants to go thier rooms. She heard his growls excaping now. His were more deep and sinister than Inuyasha's.

Kagome: Are you alright?

Sesshomaru: I'm fine...

She stared down at the floor and frowned.

Kagome: I think that you and Inuyasha shouldn't try to stand eachother for me...

He held his wieght up by leaning against the wall and crossing his arms infront of his chest as she continued.

Kagome: I-I just want you to be happy... I just want everyone to be happy again!

Sesshomaru: But Kagome-

He leaned foward and brought his lips inches from hers.

Sesshomaru: -I AM happy...

She smiled as he kissed her lightly on the forhead. She hugged his neck as she heard some one approching.

Kagome: Sesshomaru-sama!

He lightly pushed her into his room and stood infront of the open door. She stood there behind him shivering uncontrolably.

Sesshomaru: What do you want...?

Inuyasha: Heh, you and I bolth know that Kagome is obviously being held captive here, let her come back with me!

Inuyasha unsheethed his sword and stood firm.

Inuyasha: Let me take her back damit!

Sesshomaru: There is nothing behind this door that wants anything to do with you...

Inuyasha: What now big bro? You gonna breed her!? Hah, thats a good one, you hate humans don't you?

Kagome tried to block out his words, she wanted so deeply to remove the thought of Sesshomaru rejecting her from her mind...

Kagome: Please stop!

She pushed past Sesshomaru and stood between them.

Kagome: Inuyasha, I do love you, as like, my older brother... But there is somthing about Sesshomaru-sama that makes me feel whole again...

Everyone was silent... Sesshomaru took her by the arm and pulled her softly behind him again then growled deeply at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: So... yer happy here...

He lowered his blade and suddenly seemed very intrested in the cieling.

Inuyasha: Well, I can't force you to come back Kagome, you should always be happy...

Kagome: ...Inuyasha...

Sesshomaru lowered his blade as well sheething it with a click of the mettle.

Sesshomaru: So you'll give it up now?

Inuyasha nodded and looked only into Kagome's eyes.

Inuyasha: I geuss, there is only one person for us all Kagome...

Kagome: Will-will you be going back to Kikyo then?

Inuyasha: Nah,think I'll stick around you till we get the job done...

Sesshomaru: Yes, gathering the jewl shards... Of qourse...

Kagome: I'll still help you Inuyasha...

Inuyasha smiled slightly then returned to his room as Kagome stood in aw.

Kagome: He was better then I had thought...

Without speeking, Sesshomaru led her into his room.

**Lemon!!!!**

Sesshomaru: There we are, your safe with me Kagome... I will never let anyone hurt you...

Kagome: Se-Sesshomaru-sama...

Sesshomaru: Do you wish to have me forever miko?

She stared deeply into his passion filled eyes as the moonlight hit his pale face. She lightly ran a hand down his cheek and felt the softness of his skin...

Kagome: Sesshomaru-sama, I do want you...

With that said, he beggan kissing her hard and lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist. She growned as he beggan forcing her hips to rub against his stomach. She smiled and ran her long slender fingures through his silky main.

Kagome: Oh gods Sesshomaru-sama!

He chuckled and turned laying her down on the bed. She blushed a bit watching him remove his top, Sesshomaru's muscled flexed and he felt the demon blood begin to boil.

Sesshomaru: Kagome, are you ready?

Kagome: Yes my lord...

His eyes luminated red as his claws beggan to grow in size as well...

Sesshomaru: Are you sure you want this side of Sesshomaru? I could hurt you if I let it take control...

Kagome knew that his demonic side was not as gentle and would be more forcful, but she wanted him to know she was strong enough to love bolth sides of him...

Kagome: I-I love you Sesshomar-sama, and I want you to know I love ALL of you...

He gave her one last nod before letting himself go completly. He wasted no time and slashed her beutiful kimono into ribbons all around her. She shivered a bit as he gazed down at her. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, then came down to capture her lips hard and fast slamming into them! She sqweeked a bit and moan as a clawed hand made its way down the side of her hip and between her legs. She jerked away feeling the attention and yelped as he slid one fingure in not too carfully. Her warm milky essance ran all around his fingure wich made him groan for more. Before she knew it, his head was between her legs and he forced her legs appart with such speed she barly had time to get a full breath! His tongue began flicking away at her clit causing her to squeek and jerk her hips upward. He glared up at her and smiled a hungry grin.

Kagome: Sesshomaru-sama, oh-please-I need you to-

He covered her mouth with his and laughed.

Sesshomaru: Silence miko, tonight your mine, I'll choose what happens here...

She grinned a sexy smile and blushed,

Kagome: Yes master...

He smirked and forced two fingures into her wet dripping pussy, she moaned in pleasure as he went deeper until he found her barier of verginity.

Sesshomaru: Heh, now you will be mine little miko...

Kagome: Yes, please, I'm yours!

He leaned in face to face with her.

Sesshomaru: Your mine and what els?

Kagome struggled to breath, she was so excited her stomach felt it would burst.

Kagome: I-I'm yours my lord!!!

With that said, he pulled away from her face and slammed into her hard ripping her barier. She held in a screem as tears beggan to fall silently. Sesshomaru stopped and leaned down long enough to lap up her tears before getting up and pounding into her again She screemed as he beggan to move so fast she could no longer keep up! She felt as though she was about to burst with pleasure.

Kagome: Oh god, Sesshomaru-sama!!!

Her passion sent suddenly filled the room making him shiver, he spilled his seed and pulled out of her allowing his demon form to slowly be pushed back. He could feel her walls tightening around his manhood, after a few more motions in and out quickly and ruff, he could then catch her orgasm sent on the breeze.

He fell down beside her panting hard.

Kagome: Oh gods Sesshomaru-sama, thank you...

Sesshomaru: Heh, your mine now Kagome, thank YOU...

They fell asleep together under his silky blankets sarounding them.

**We can all live... Happy?**

The next morning, Kagome woke up first, she grabed a robe and made her way to the doors. But before she could open them, Inuyasha did!

Kagome: Inuyasha!?

Inuyasha: Hey Kagome, lets get some breakfast!

Kagome was stunned, Inuyasha wasn't trying to kill Sesshomaru or steal her away from the castle.

Kagome: Um, okay...

She looked back at Sesshomaru and went to his side covering him up fully. Before she could remove her hand from the blankets, he grabed it.

Sesshomaru: Where are you going Kagome?

Kagome: Just going to get some breakfast, Inuyasha is hungry too...

Sesshomaru put a strong arm around her neck and breathed in her sent.

Sesshomaru: I wish you would just stay here and we could lay together for awhile.

Kagome: I'll be back sweety, I'm just going to help Inuyasha find some food.

She smiled down into his chest as he released her. Rain could be heard pooring down outside on the grass and distant thunder could also be heard. Kagome rose and walked over to Inuyasha.

Kagome: Shall we go?

They walked down the hallway and found thier way into the kitchen where some rice was already boiling.

Kagome: They must have been expecting you Inuyasha!

He smirked and sat down waiting for her to get some fish boiling.

Kagome: There, now just wait until it smells good enough to eat!

Inuyasha: Why don't you stay here for awhile?

Kagome: I have to get back to Sesshomaru Inuyasha... But don't worry, Rin and Jalkin always get up around this time.

She grinned and turned to walk down the hall, Inuyasha got up and grabed a glass, then Kagome's hand.

Inuaysha: Please just stay here, jeeze I only wanna talk to some one...

Kagome didn't want to keep Sesshomaru waiting, but she also didn't want Inuyasha to feel lonely.

Kagome: What do you wanna talk about?

He sat down leading her next to him sitting her down.

Inuyasha: I'm prepared to except this Kagome, but you should also know that I have needs too... I mean, I want to be with some one too...

Kagome wandered what he meant by that, she tilted her head slightly, then sighed.

Kagome: So... You want sombody to love?

She looked down at the marble table while Inuyasha tipped his head back to sniff her fear and saddness.

Inuyasha: Somthing like that...

Kagome: Do you HAVE ta do that?

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: Smell my fear, saddness, or joy?

Inuaysha: Sorry, but you never talk to me... How am I sapposed ta know how or what you feel?

Kagome sighed, then rose to her feet.

Kagome: Your fish should be ready...

Inuyasha: Yeah... So I should be leaving out today then...

Kagome: Yer leaving already? I mean-ALL of you?

He looked at her from the side and frowned.

Inuyasha: You don't need us anymore Kagome... You have Sesshomaru, and Jalkin, oh and you even have a kid now... That little Rin human...

Kagome stared blankly, then turned around fast on one heel and walked down the hall. But stopped after Inuyasha called to her.

Inuaysha: -Ya know Kagome... Sometimes we want things, even though we arn't sure how exactly they will turn out... And however they turn out can be good or bad, but is it really worth the risk?

Kagome: ...

She felt tears forming in her blue eyes, Kagome looked out the window and saw the rain lightly coming down now, but it was still so dark...

Kagome: Anything that might make you happy is worth the risk to me...

She then hurried down the hall and into her room with Sesshomaru who stood topless while his bottom half was covered with a blanket.

Sesshomaru: What is it? Your saddness is over taking the whole room...

Kagome: Oh Sesshomaru, do you think that we will always be happy?

He came to her front and wrapped her in a hug, the chill from outside leaked in through the window.

Sesshomaru: I think that being happy is YOUR choice... And you chose to be with me... You CHOSE to be my mate... Do you now regret it?

Kagome shook her head violently.

Kagome: No! I don't regret anything I've done! I-I just want to KNOW that things between us will never ever change... We will always love eachother, we will always have butterflies when we kiss, and waking up together will always be blissful!

Sesshomaru was a bit confused, but then he knew... Inuyasha's words had gotten to her.

Sesshomaru: Kagome, I will always make every day wonderful for you, and you shall only cry tears of joy from now on...

She stared into his beutiful golden orbs and smiled hugging him tightly.

Kagome: Thank you Sesshomaru...

**Kikiyo is here! And whats with Sango and Miroku?**

Kagome and Sesshomaru came into the garden just as the rain beggan to let up a bit, but it remained dark. Sesshomaru was now fully dressed in his white top and bottoms, Kagome now wore a red kimono with a dark blue dragon coming up the side.

Sesshomaru: Hmp, well I geuss the rain is doing these flowers good so I can't complain.

Kagome kneelt down and smelled a red rose, it matched her blue orbs perfectly.

Kagome: I love this place...

Sesshomaru: Yes, it is my favorite as well.

She got up holding the rose and leaned against his chest. Suddenly Rin's feet could be heard bolting across then wet grass.

Rin: Kagome-chan, Sesshomaru-sama!

Rin barreld into Kagome's waist and beggan to whimper a bit.

Kagome: What is it Rin-chan?

Rin: Some one is here, she looks klinda like you, but Jalkin says she is already dead!

Kagome knew automatically who it was, she bolted from the garden and into Kikiyo's stare from across the lawn. The rain and wind beggan to pick up as they bolth stared at eachother.

Kagome: What do you want Kikiyo?

Kikiyo: I want Inuyasha... He is to come with me...

Kagome: Forget it, Inuyasha doesn't half to go with you or anyone els!

Sesshomaru found his way next to her and drew his sword.

Sesshomaru: What does a clay pot such as YOU want with Inuyasha?

Kikiyo smirked and put her fingertips to her lips.

Kikiyo: Wait a minute, are you saying that you... You CARE about your little brother?

All at once, Inuyasha busted out from the doors and landed infront of Kagome and Sesshomaru. Rin ran to Kagome's side and grabbed onto her kimono.

Inuyasha: What the hell is goin on here?

Kikiyo: My Inuyasha... I simply came here to ask you if you ever planned on finding those jewl shards...

Inuyasha: Ha, what a dumb question! Of qourse I do!

Kikiyo: But if that girl Kagome is coupled with Sesshomaru-sama, how are you to find them?

Inuyasha looked to the sky, then sighed deeply.

Inuyasha: Kagome can do whatever makes her happiest... I'm not going to stand in the way...

Sesshomaru was impressed by his brothers words... Kikiyo stood stunned as well.

Kikiyo: Well what about you then? Don't YOU need somthing? Inuyasha, if only I were alive I could be with you again, in the world outside these walls to the castle people are cruel. They could never understand a demon and a human relationship.

Kagome: Kikiyo...

Kagome brushed past the men and looked Kikiyo in the eyes.

Kagome: I want you and Inuyasha to be happy too, and I wish I could tell you how but...

Sesshomaru stepped forward and took Kagome's hand without looking at her, trying to keep his eyes on Kikiyo.

Sesshomaru: You may stay here Kikiyo... You and Inuyasha may stay here until you decide what to do next...

Kikiyo was overjoyed, but was declined to show it.

Inuyasha: Really?

Sesshomaru: You are worthless if your unhappy Inuyasha... Keep your miko, and stay to yourself...

Inuyasha: Aw, thank bro!

Inuyasha hugged his neck, but was quickly pushed away! Kikiyo smiled and ran to her lover embrasing him! Kagome smiled and looked over to Sesshomaru.

Kagome: It looks like things may work out after all!

Kikiyo and Inuyasha stood hugging in the rain while Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and kissed her deeply... Miroku and Sango came from the house holding hands.

Sango: Did we miss somthing?

Kagome: Did we?

Miroku: Indeed, you see, Sango and I are to be wed soon!

Sango: Yes, I shall bare his children!

Kagome: Wow, Sesshomaru do you have enough room for all this?

Sesshomaru: I geuss we'll find out...

**THE END!!!!**


End file.
